


Starlight

by MischievousWitch



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousWitch/pseuds/MischievousWitch
Summary: He’s not sure what to make of life right now. He, Alister Azimuth now had a child, but it wasn’t what he’d hoped for. On top of that, the woman he’d hoped to make his mate has a choice to make: Does she keep her freedom? Or settle down with her family?
Relationships: CannonxOc - Relationship, Father-Daughter - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. What if it’s a girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And thank you for reading my story! It’s my first time posting here, and I also have this story posted on FF, I just wanted to share with y’all here too!  
> This was originally meant to be a series of one shots but the stories started tying together like chapters, but anyway, I hope you enjoy my work!

The young couple lay in the bed, Alister on top of Maeve kissing her passionately as his hand ran down her side. Or as best he could at least, poor Maeve’s stomach was so swollen she looked like she was going to pop! He could feel Maeve twitch under his fingertips as she tried to move away. 

The mother pressed her hands against her partner’s chest and turned away. “Alister you know I can’t stand that, it makes her move.” No sooner had she said that, that the baby began to kick and buck inside of its mother. Alister chuckled, sitting back on his knees as he pulled his mate up into his chest. Only to remember she was heavily pregnant, so cuddling wasn’t an option at the moment.

He kissed Maeve’s cheek and tried to cuddle her close. “Maeve, our son’s just a feisty little rascal that’s all.” He gently caressed her cheek, and proceeded to nuzzle her neck. She moaned gently, letting out a soft purr as she gently tried to push him away and fall over on the bed. Resting on her side as her legs curled beneath her, one stacked on the other with her belly jutting out as she gave him those same bedroom eyes that got them into this mess to begin with. She looked like a proper queen.

Rubbing her belly, Maeve looked at her child lovingly as she spoke, “Alister have you ever considered that maybe this baby might be a girl? And what names we should call her if she is.” Alister chuffed as he flopped onto the bed, listening to the sounds of the city streets outside. 

“It’s a boy, and his name will be Alister Jr. and that’s all there is to that argument.” He said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, proud of the fact he knew it would be a boy. 

Maeve rolled her eyes. She knew Alister was too stuck on the possibility of a son, and needed to find a new way to ask. “Just humor then would ya? If it was a girl, what would name her?” Alister lay quietly thinking of a response. What would he name their baby if it was a girl? Would he name her after her mother? No, somehow that was a name given to so few in this life that it just didn’t seem right. That and because it just didn’t get his attention. He lay just stroking his goatee, before the sound of a honking car horn distracted him and the sight of the street lamps outside reminded him of where he lived.

“Gah! Why did I ever agree to move here?” He fussed, looking up at the sky expecting to find stars only see nothing but a dark sky. He sighed before continuing, “If there’s ever anything to hate about city living it’s this!” He gestured to the bustling traffic outside and the sounds of cars going by. She sighed, knowing Alister’s attention had been taken off topic and there would be no getting it back.

Rolling over to sit up and join him, she let her mate continue. “You know what I miss about the country Maeve?” 

“What’s that?” She asked, looking at him with a dull unamused expression.

“Starlight, I miss seeing the stars and constellations when I looked up.” He explained, she hummed. Still annoyed he’d gotten distracted but couldn’t help but find herself agreeing with him.

She leaned into him, looking up at the empty sky with him as her hand rested against her belly. “Yeah, and I’m sure our baby girl would love to see all those beautiful stars.” Alister wrapped his arm around Maeve before a thought came to him.

“Starlight, that would be a cute name for a girl wouldn’t it?” Maeve couldn’t help but giggle at his suggestion as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Kissing his lips, she responded, “It is cute, but why don’t we keep it on the back burner for now okay?” 

He smirked, retorting her with his response, “Well don’t get too attached, it’s still a boy regardless. After all the father does get to pick the sex.” Maeve laughed, before raising a brow at him, as if he had the balls to make such a statement.

“Oh ho ho he does now? So does that mean you were thinking with this head up here on your shoulders too that night I sauntered into the office in that cute little sweater I had on?” She smirked back at him devilishly, before he just held his head proudly and continued to smirk.

“Perhaps, although I’m not doing a lot of thinking with it tonight.” He leaned in and kissed his mate again. “It’s almost your due date, and I know you’re eager to get your body back to yourself.” Maeve growled a bit and pushed him away playfully. Alister just laughed and kissed her again. Maeve wrapped her arm around his neck and began to kiss him back, licking his lips as she gently rubbed his neck. “Shall we?” He asked, pulling away as Maeve caressed his cheek and pulled him back in for another kiss.


	2. Starlight

He didn’t know what to think, holding this bundle of fluff squirming in a soft blanket. His eyes darted around at the blanket, that seemed to be what got his attention the most. 

It was pink. It was a girl. 

What he, Lieutenant General Alister Azimuth, held in his arms, was a baby girl. It was the last thing he’d expected, but that’s what the nurse had shoved into his arms and what was now caterwauling at the top of her lungs. He was too stunned to try and ease the baby’s cries, letting it all sink in. It was supposed to be a boy, he had it all planned out. He would teach the lad how to fight, and build ships, foster a love of space and science and desire to build weaponry. But all that seemed to go up in smoke as he stood holding _her._

So what now? He couldn’t help but wonder, what should he teach this girl? His daughter. Would she have any interest in mechanical engineering, science of any kind? Would she even want to fight or learn anything about building technology or weapons? He didn’t know, he didn’t know what this girl in his arms would even be like as she got older. Would she be like him? Or like her mother? Why had the universe done this to him? What had he done to deserve his plans going astray as they had?

Slowly, the little one began to calm down. Her screams dwindled into whimpers as she looked up at her father. The poor kitten couldn’t tell who it was, or what they looked like, everything for the poor child was fuzzy and blobby looking at best. The tiny little creature reached up for him, arms outstretched and wanting to be held closer to feel safe. Without even really thinking about it, Alister had adjusted his arm to be able to hold her closer to him. It wasn’t close enough that she could make out the features of the being holding her, but enough that she began to calm down. Gently, Alister lifted his hand to rub his thumb over her eye. 

“Sshh, hush little starlight, it’s alright. It’s alright,” he said softly, wiping the tears from the tiny cub’s eyes. She purred softly, such a sweet little purr from such a sweet little creature. He couldn’t help but chuckle. “Hhaa what am I going to do with you little starlight, hhmm? You were supposed to be a boy, my little space fighter. I had all these big plans for you, for you to follow in my footsteps and become head of the military and the center for advanced lombax research. But I suppose the universe had different plans, and gave me a bit of starlight instead.” He mused, to which the baby grinned a softly giggled in response. Alister couldn’t help himself, chuckling even more so at her. 

“Mischievous little rascal, that’s what you are. And you know it too, don’t you?” He asked her, but she responded by gently grabbing hold of his index finger. He couldn’t help it, this tiny little kitten, his sweet little starlight, had completely wrapped him around her tiny little fingers. Only at just a few hours old, and he was completely smitten with her. “Come little one, why don’t we get back to your mother hhmm? If I know Maeve, she’s probably eager to have you back with her.” With that, Alister turned back to the room that her mother was in and returned the kitten to her mother.

Maeve held her little girl closely to her. Gently licking her face to try and offer some comfort and reassurance. “She’s beautiful, you know.” Maeve looked over to Alister, who now had a joyful look in his eyes. A smile slowly grew over Maeve’s face as she looked at him. 

“She is, she’s very beautiful. I have no doubt she’ll grow into a beautiful young lombax when she’s older. After all, her father is a handsome young man.” Maeve smirked playfully at Alister. Gently, Azimuth presses his face into the crook of Maeve’s neck.

“Her mother is a gorgeous young woman.” He responded. A sort of wistfulness grew in her eyes as she cuddled him back. 

“Maybe one day Ali,” she said, placing a kiss on his lips. “But for right now, let’s just focus on taking care of our little starlight, hhmm?”

Alister nodded, part of him wanted things to work. But that would be difficult when the woman he wanted wasn’t entirely ready for that sort of thing again. For now, he turned his attention to the little girl in her arms, who was now starting to whimper and cry again. The parents looked to each other, unsure of what to do. Though instinct had taken over the kitten as she attempted to nurse. 

“Okay, now I understand.” Maeve said, adjusting the baby so that she could eat properly. “So,” Maeve began, “Do we have a name for her?” She asked. Gently rubbing the kitten’s face with her thumb. 

“You mean besides Taurus?” Alister asked, resting his head in hand as he leaned against the side of the bed and rested on the bed rail. All Maeve had for that was a chuff and an eye roll. 

“I still think that’s a good name, given the fight she put up when I was … evicting her. Plus she never would sit still very long inside me.” Maeve chuckled, only for the kitten to mewl in response to her mother. Alister drummed his fingers, watching the baby eat as he began to think of what to call this little one.

“Well, there is one name I had in mind.” Alister finally spoke, mindlessly as he kept watch on his daughter. Maeve hummed in response as she kept her own eyes on the baby. 

“Nevina.” He spoke softly, as he did the kitten stopped suckling and looked up to her father. A soft little whimper escaped her. 

“Nevina,” Maeve said to herself. The little one looked to her mother before Maeve spoke once more. “Nevina Taurus Azimuth. I think I like that.” She nodded, smiling at Alister who had been caught off guard by the baby’s last name. 

“Azimuth? But you and I aren’t-“

Maeve interrupted him, “I wanted her to have your last name. Regardless of what happened between us, it only seems right somehow.” She explained, watching as Nevina went back to suckling from her. Alister was quiet, gently stroking Nevina’s head as he thought. 

“Is … is that really what you want Maeve?” He asked, looking at her concerned about what she was saying. Maeve nodded her head.

“Yes, she’s just as much yours as she is mine. I know you weren’t crazy about having a girl, watching you out there with her, I knew if something happened to me, she’d be safe with you. No matter what.” Hearing Maeve’s explanation warmed his heart, and a gentle smile grew on his face. Not wanting to disturb the silence, Alister wrapped an arm around Maeve, embracing the moment as they watched their daughter eventually settle into a nap. 

…

An hour later a nurse had gone into the room to check on the kitten. “Excuse me Miss. Capri -“ she paused, smiling at the sight of the family all cuddled into the bed, Alister holding Maeve close to him as Maeve held Nevina close to her. Needless to say, the nurse quietly closed the door and let the little family continue to rest.


	3. Serious

It was late, Maeve had and the kitten hadn’t been discharged from the hospital yet and Alister wasn’t keen on leaving his little family. The idea of going back to his apartment alone filled with a sense of dread, and unease. A soft sigh escaped the young father, as he looked to the baby resting peacefully in his arms. 

“Nevina what am going to do? Not with just you, my baby girl, but your mother as well. It’s not your fault we can’t seem to make things work, I’m not even sure if it’s mine. Your haha hhaa Orvus your mother, she’s something else. I’ve never seen someone so fiery and passionate, and so free spirited.” He paused, his eyes on the dark chocolate lombax resting in the bed, as his baby rolled over in his arms. Her once bleached blonde hair slowly faded to a cream and brunette color as the moon shone over the mask that outlined her face. He hadn’t noticed it until now but the shaved side of her head had also started to grow back.

Hearing Nevina whimper in her sleep, Alister turned his attention to her and began to muse on a few things. “She’s beautiful you know, your mother. Such a beautiful rich chocolaty coat, that’s so silky to the touch but it’s her eyes that captivate me. So deep and blue, I could easily drown in them. I certainly wouldn’t complain either. I wonder little one, will you have her eyes in a few months? Or will they look like mine? A warm, and fiery brown. And who’s coat will you have? I hope you grow up to look just like your mother, and be as strong and brave as she is.” 

Suddenly, a very sleepy kitten opened her eyes and looked up to Alister. Her sweet little eyes still that pale blue that most kittens were born with, it was the first real chance he’d gotten to see her eyes and needless to say, he was a bit shocked. Her sclera were at the moment, a very pale yellow, and Alister couldn’t help but sigh. “You’re determined to take after me, aren't you little one? Why me? Why not your mother? After all she’s a wonderful woman, a dearly beloved mate and …” he paused, mate. No, that’s not what she was, not to him. The thought caused Alister to cradle Nev tightly as he kept his eyes on her mother. Why? Why had the universe done this to him? His life felt like one loss after another. He leaned back in his chair, letting his foot rest on the edge as he continued to think. 

“What did I do wrong Nevina? First my own mother dies after delivering me, then years later we become pregnant with you, you turned out to not be a boy and now … Now your mother won’t accept me as her mate, but I doubt you haven’t a clue what I’m on about or hhaa why do I bother? You’re barely a day old and I’m -“

He hadn’t realized it, but his hand was resting against her tiny chest, and without another thought she took his index finger again and carefully examined it. He smiled, just watching her gently hold his finger and purr loudly. He couldn’t hold back the chuckle as he listened to her. How sweet and so innocent, it would be nice to have those days back. Just to be a child and not worry about the politics that come with being an adult. 

However, before he could too sucked into his own head, Maeve’s voice gently called out, “Alister? Is she alright?” The look on her face worried Alister, those big blue eyes looking to him with concern for their baby. Though, Nevina decided her dad’s finger would make for a good cuddle buddy as she quickly wrapped her little arms around his finger, and fell right back to sleep.

He smiled before responding, “She’s fine. She’s just resting, like her mother should be.” Alister smirked playfully at Maeve, who shook her head and laughed lightly before returning her gaze to his. Soft, and calming, it was like looking into a quiet mountain pool when he looked into her eyes. He got up to hand the baby off to her, as he did though, he leaned in for a kiss only to feel Maeve’s hand against his chest and look up at him with sorrowful eyes.

“Ali I …” she paused. What would she say to him? What could she say that would make everything better? Maeve was grateful that Alister had been there for the birth and even now was here to help take care of Nevina. But, the idea of being tied to someone in her mind was just more than she could handle. “I do love you, so very much. But I just can’t, not right now. I’m not ready for any kind of serious commitment, you and I were never supposed to be serious! But,” she stopped, hearing the baby whimper in her arms reminded her to calm down a bit. Maeve’s eyes welled with tears as she placed her kitten in the bassinet beside her bed. 

“But?” Alister asked, trying to hold back the raw emotions he was feeling and not snap at Maeve. “Maeve I don’t understand why is being with me so difficult? What have I done for you to not love-“

“I never said I didn’t love you Alister, if I didn’t feel the way I do now, scared and overwhelmed, afraid of being tied down and forced to be something I’m not… I would, I would …” But she broke down before she could finish her sentence, burying her face into the palms of her hands and crying softly. She was hurting, and Alister wasn’t sure what to do. Emotions and comforting others had never been his forte, hell he didn’t even know how to handle his own half the time. “Alister, you don’t know how much I love you, I do, so much it kills me to be away from you.”

“Then what’s the problem? We love each other deeply so why -“

Maeve cut him off, “Because I’m not ready. I’m not ready to be a mate, a wife, to be tied down to the same life day in and day out! Growing up I never got to make my own choices in life, and when I got old enough to run off and be on my own, it was amazing! I was free for once in my life! But then,” she paused as she gazed into Alister’s eyes, pressing her forehead to his, she finished. “Then I met you. At first I didn’t think much of it, just another drinking buddy that was willing to shag me, and I was fine with that. But then we got pregnant, and it’s like everything changed and suddenly I realized, I wasn’t ready. For any of this. Alister, if I could find a way to take my fears away, and live with you and our beautiful baby, I would.” 

Alister opened his eyes, looking into hers as they stayed shut. “So then, what are you going to do? Leave me with the baby while you run off and do what you like?” He gripped the sheets beneath his fingers as his voice became laced with bitterness. 

Maeve sighed, “I don’t know. That plan wasn’t an option on the table, I’m not just gonna abandon you two, we need each other to raise this girl, and I’m not taking a baby from her daddy. She needs you just as much as she needs me. Hhaa we’re going to work this out, I promise. But I also promise no matter what, you will always be that girl’s life. No matter what happens.” Maeve placed a kiss on his lips before laying down to go back to sleep. Alister could feel the aching stone in his chest, he wanted her so badly and no one else! But he also couldn’t make her be his if that wasn’t what she wanted and soon found himself resting in the armchair by the window, watching over both Maeve and Nevina for the night.


	4. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Amelia belongs to my friend Gyoss on discord!! Thank you so much for letting me use your characters in the story!

It hurt. Not just the physical pain of having just given birth a few days ago, but seeing Alister become so distant with her. She couldn’t blame him though, the pair of them had struggled on and off over the last nine months to be a couple. Sure, they would have a few good weeks of bliss and enjoying each other, even excited at the prospect of becoming a family together. But more often than not, the pregnancy was difficult. It was taxing on their relationship as Alister was one to want physical intimacy and Maeve was never up for it, Alister also often needed reassurance and a lot of it. Something that Maeve just couldn’t always provide as she was often too exhausted herself to help or even care. 

One afternoon, Maeve was still curled up in her hospital bed as Nevina slept peacefully in the bassinet, the sight of the warm sun as it peered at her through the window was almost reassuring. It’s warmth was an old comfort to her and something she needed desperately right now. 

Though she didn’t get to enjoy it long as a gentle knock on the door took her from her thoughts. 

“Can I come in? It’s been days and I’ve been itching to the baby!” A familiar voice called, opening the door. It was her friend Amelia, sunlight in its physical form as Maeve liked to view her. 

Maeve smiled at her, whatever troubles she was dealing with seemed to ebb away as her friend came in through the door. “Yeah c'mon, I know you got baby fever pretty bad.” Maeve joked as she watched Amelia pick the baby up from her bassinet. 

“Oh look at how sweet she is! And she’s so fluffy and cuddly! Ugh are you sure don’t wanna give her to me? I’m absolutely in love already!” Amelia held the kitten closely, who was now mewling gently in her arms. Maeve chuckled at her friend’s comment and shook her head as she spoke. 

“Yeah, well, I did too. So I’m afraid no one but me is getting her.” Maeve purred watching her baby, who was struggling to get comfortable again, even letting out a little growl in frustration. Something the queens couldn’t help but laugh at.

“Ah somebody’s learning bad habits from her father.” Amelia continued laughing, as Maeve laid back and watched her close friend with her baby. It almost somehow seemed right, Amelia with a baby in her arms as Maeve rested. She smiled fondly, as she gently stroked Nevina’s cheek with her thumb. 

“Yeah, that’s my baby. Just … just like her father. Shame she,” Maeve sighed and rolled over, turning her attention back to the window. Amelia, now worried as her friend grew silent, set the baby down and sat on the side of the bed with Maeve. 

“Evie? What’s wrong?” She asked, squeezing her shoulder tightly. Maeve was silent for a moment, what could she even say right now that wouldn’t ruin everything? That wouldn’t send Amelia walking right out the door? A soft sigh escaped her and she began to speak.

“It’s a shame she doesn’t have two good mamas. You and me, I -“ Maeve buried her face in the pillow, clutching it tightly as tears ran down her cheek. Amelia sighed, turning away to gather her thoughts as she rested on the edge. 

“Maeve, you mean so much to me. You’re one of my closest friends, when I was having hard times you were always there with your antics to cheer me up. Even when they caught me off guard. I missed you so much when you got kicked out of the academy. You have no idea how alone I felt.” Amelia explained, her tone even and gentle as Maeve took her hand, feeling comforted by the fact she was even still there.

“I know, I thought about you all the time and the nights we could sneak out and see each other, that meant so much to me. You helped me through a lot too, but then, it just stopped. What happened?” Maeve knew asking that would sting even more so than her heart was already stinging now. But she had to ask, wanting to know and confirm her suspicions. Amelia squeezed her friend’s hand as she tried to muster the strength to confess. 

“I … I fell in love with someone else, you know that.” Maeve’s eyes widened as the tears flowed harder at the confession. 

“I loved you, I still love you. Please, can’t we just go back to us? Maybe it won’t be the same but,” Maeve paused as Amelia pressed her forehead to hers. 

“I love you too, so, so much.” Amelia rested her hand against Maeve’s cheek, curling her lips as she bit her cheeks gently. “But I can’t, with Kaden I feel whole somehow, with him I feel like everything will be okay in the end. But you,” Amelia paused, looking to Maeve as she tried to pull herself together.

“What about me?” She asked sharply, pulling away from the moment they were sharing. 

“Haha you need Alister more than you need me,” Amelia said, a rather bold statement to make but it’s what she felt nonetheless. “I know why you hooked up with him, you started to lean on each other because you both in a sense lost someone you loved. I know how much Kaden means to Alister. He’ll never admit it, but he’s pretty deep in love with him, and I know why. Kaden is the world to me, he makes me laugh, he’s always there, and I just feel safe. Ya know?” Maeve looked away from Amelia, unsure and tired of everything going on around her. “Ya know that night at the bar when we first introduced you two, I swear it’s like something clicked in you too. I don’t think it was long after that the pair of you started to lean heavily on each other. Am I right?” She turned to Maeve who was now looking away from her. 

Maeve could feel her face heating up as she began to speak. “You’re not wrong, seeing you even now with Kaden hurts. Poor Ali, he looked as heartbroken as I felt. So needless to say it was nice to have some comfort over the last year and a half since he and I met.” Amelia smiled as she listened to Maeve.

Smiling, Amelia spoke, “You can’t tell me in that time you didn’t fall in love with him.” Something that Maeve turned away from as her friend pointed out. A sense of ache began to settle in her chest as she gripped the blanket beneath her fingers.

“I did, and maybe even now I still feel that way. It was never supposed to be love. We were never supposed to fall in love, but -“ Maeve trailed off, thinking of the many nights she and Alister spent together. How he would hold her tightly against his chest as she clung to him, their late night chats under the stars or cursing the city noises as they tried to sleep or enjoy each other. More tears began to fall, “The road wasn’t so lonely when he came around, he gave me someone to fall back on in a way.”

Amelia placed a hand on Maeve’s before speaking, “More like he gave you a soft place to fall. The world didn’t feel so big when he was around huh?” Maeve’s lip quivered as she leaned into Amelia’s chest, holding her close and squeezing her tightly. 

“Amelia, I don’t know what to do and I can’t see a way out of this dark place.” Amelia held Maeve tightly as she spoke, “I’m scared. I just want this to end.” Amelia leaned her head against Maeve’s as she wept, brushing her fingers in her hair as she began to speak to comfort her. 

“It’s okay, things may not be like they were between you and me, but I’ll always be here for you. You’re my best friend, and I will always love you dearly. I promise, it’s going to be okay.” Maeve pulled back, tears drying slowly as she looked to Amelia and Amelia wiping them away. “Besides, there’s no way we can’t be in each other’s lives. I’d miss you too much.” Amelia hugged Maeve tightly upon saying this. 

“Thank you,” Maeve said, nuzzling into her friend’s neck as she began to settle down. For now at least, things seemed a little brighter.


End file.
